


Full Service (The Happy Endings Remix)

by Mortifer_jpg (Mere_Mortifer)



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Art, Derry Remix 2020, Digital Art, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Massage, Remix, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26533465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mere_Mortifer/pseuds/Mortifer_jpg
Summary: Art for the Derry Remix Revival 2020, inspired by skeilig's incredibly hot massage fichappy endings.Summary from the original:“Do you want me to help?” Richie offers. “Little back rub before you get back to work?” When Eddie doesn’t answer right away, Richie smirks and adds, “Rub one out real quick?” making a perfunctory handjob gesture.Eddie pulls a face, but doesn’t dignify that with a response. “Maybe? I don’t know.” He is in a lot of discomfort, so he considers it for only a moment longer. “Sure. Why not.”(Open to find the link to the fic!)
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79
Collections: Derry Remixed 2020





	Full Service (The Happy Endings Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skeilig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeilig/gifts).
  * Inspired by [happy endings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26260237) by [skeilig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeilig/pseuds/skeilig). 



> There's an atrocious lack of massage fics for this ship and I can't thank you enough for writing such a good one. I have something else in the works for this exchange, hopefully I'll be able to post it soon enough :)


End file.
